The Adventures Of Navi!
by Twilight Butterfly
Summary: This story is discontinued.Navi is turned into a human, and enters another world! And that's it for the summary because I don't want to give the rest away.
1. Navi becomes a human!

AN:I do not own Navi, Link, Zelda or anyone else from the Zelda series. They belong to a genius, and I am not one. This is a fan fiction, just written out of boredom, not for any kind of profit.:)

The tiny, blue faerie bobble before the The Great Fairy Fountain. She had been wandering aimlessly through Hyrules vast lands, after

parting from her friend, Link. Since the fairy had no reason to seek the help of the Great Fairy, she turned to the exit.

Merry laughter bounced of the walls, and from the depths of the water, rose a skimpy clad Fairy, with a amused look present on her face.

Navi turned back.

"Welcome young Navi. I am the Great Fairy of courage. Soon, you will embark on your on adventure in another world. In this world,

fairys to not exist. Since fitting in is crucial,

I will grant you another form! Receive it now!"

"Wait!" Navi protested. She was confused as to why this was happening, and how suddenly every thing was happening. But, she no

longer had time to ponder this, as she was now surrounded by a emerald light. The light then faded, and she fell to the ground. Startled,

she tried to fly upwards, but found that she couldn't. She looked behind her, and realized that she no longer had wings. She turned her

panicked face back to the Great Fairy.

"What have you done to me?" Navi asked dramatically.

"I have given you a Hylian body... don't worry, you can return to your original form."

Navi sighed with relief. "But why?"

"Didn't you listen before? Beyond my fountain is another world, a alternate reality, similar to a place Link had went."

"Link?" Navi repeated.

"Yes, Link to had found himself in a unfamiliar place. Soon, you will venture to the land called Iris, and meet some one you may

remember from you past adventures."

"Who"? Navi asked curiously.

The Great fairy laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. But maybe you should get off the ground and look at yourself?"

Navi nodded. She was still on the ground from being dropped after the light faded, and from her wings disappearing. Now how does

Link do it? Navi thought. She tried to stand up, but this proved to be a difficult task for the fairy girl. After twenty minutes of falling flat on

her face, she took her first wobbly steps.

"Look into the water to see your reflection." The Great Fairy instructed.

Navi walked slowly over to the edge of the crystal clear pool of water. The face that greeted her had icey blue eyes, and pale, white skin.

Long, white blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders. She tucked some of the lose strands of hair behind her pointed ears. She was

missing something. Something that everyone wore, all the time. Something... important.

"I'M NAKED!" Navi screeched, embarrassed.

"Of course you are, you have never worn clothes before." The great fairy said, and then brought a white dress out of seemingly no where,

and tossed it to the girl, along with some under things as well.

Navi struggled to put the clothes on, but surprisingly, she did it right after only her seventh try.

The great fairy then tossed the girl a pair of ugly, brown boots. They also clashed terribly with Navi's outfit after she put them on.

"Um... thank you?" Navi said.

"Walk behind this fountain". The great fairy instructed.

Navi did so, and found herself in front of a wooden door.

"That is the portal to Iris". The great fairy said. "So go on through the door, your destiny awaits!"

Naturally, Navi was confused. The poor girl was just magically zapped into a human, and now is told to go to a new and possibly

dangerous (AN/And boy is it dangerous!) world. She decided, however, not to argue with the great fairy, for she wanted to avoid

making her angry.

"Um, okay." Navi stammered.

The Great fairy laughed. "Do not worry, child. You will not be alone, for you will meet someone in that world soon, and one day you

both will return back here."

Navi nodded, for this was all she could do in the situation. She cautiously approached the door, and began to push at the handle,

wondering why it didn't work.

"Um, Navi?"

"Yes?" Navi said, turning back to the fairy.

"You pull."

"...Oh." Navi now pulled on the handle, and was sucked into a dark void!(AN:Dum dum dum!)

"Good luck Navi, you'll need it...". The great fairy laughed, and disappeared into the water once more.

AN: So how was it? Please, hold back on the flames. Personally, I thought it was rushed.

Any ways, I will have two made up characters. The first one, the insane Princess Haruka of Iris. The second, a Gerudo theif named Miya. None of them will date any of the original, so don't worry. Well, actually, Princess Haruka will obsess over the mysterious character in Irice that will be revealed in the next chapter of this story that will be written soon.(And if I said that out loud without breathing I would probably be blue in the face.)

The fan fiction is about the awakening of the reincarnations of the goddess in the different worlds. Since, in my fan fiction there is many worlds created every day, the Goddess can't keep watched over every single one at all time. Hince, Ganon being the threat in OOT. So, together, they have created three people with all there powers in every world to destroy evil!  
So, right now you must be thinking a few questions, or not... such as,  
Who is this mysterious person, why did the great fairy turn Navi into Hylian instead of a... um.. Irician?(Well, that's all the questions I can think of.)

If you find any grammar errors, let me know and I will fix it.(My story is proof read by my sissy.(sister) )


	2. Navi's arrival!

Navi felt like she was being pulled through water, and could see nothing. Then, suddenly, she found her self in a busy market, of all

places. Navi glanced fearfully in front and behind here, worried that someone had seen her suddenly appear. But no one took notice. This

both relived and disturbed her. She was brought out of her thoughts by a tugging at her dress.

Navi turned around to see a little girl with big black pig tails on the side of her face, and dark brown eyes gazing at Navi's feet.

"You have ugly boots,Ms." The little girl informed Navi.

"Umm". Navi started, but turned to see another person addressrd her.

"She has a odd fashion sense." The lady said, who wore bright pink panty hose under a brown leather skirt, and a mesh black top.

"She looks odd." Said a man, who wore bandages on his his head, and a thick collar around his face so his voice was muffled. He

wore tight blue pants, with bandages around his arms.

"She has blonde hair!" Another woman announced excitedly, with a hint of jealousy.

Navi noticed that everyone around her had black hair, or dark brown.

"She has pretty blue eyes!" A man said, dressed similarly like the man before. In fact, every man dressed like that.

"Will you marry me, after the princess marries?" Another man said to her, proposing to a complete stranger.

"Err... well..." Navi stammered, flustered with all these people around her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 400 RUPEES! I AM THE PRINCESS!" A girl shrieked.

Navi turned to see a woman flipping out on a man, who apparently was selling jewelry. None of the other people seemed to notice.

Poor Navi felt completely over whelmed, and random people coming up to her and commenting on her looks was not helping.

Thankfully, the people got bored, and left Navi.

She sighed in relief.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The same girl as before shrieked.

Navi turned back fearfully, at the girl, this time looking at her. She had dark raven, curly hair, and violet eyes. She wore something

similar to the woman before, and a diamond covered tiara. She also looked completely insane. A man, who looked like the King,

slapped his face. A grim faced man sighed, exasperatedly. This man just happened to be the over worked executioner.

Navi quickly walked away from the Princess in the opposite direction.

She found herself passing many carts of various items. But then she stopped. What was she suppose to do here, any ways? Where is

she suppose to go? Plus, Navi didn't know any thing about this country. She was also wandering why the Great Fairy told her nothing

about this place. Navi continued walking on, oblivious to everyone and everything, consumed in her thoughts, when she ran right into

someone.

Navi fell to the ground, bruising legs and arms, which she landed on. She struggled back up to her feet, and her gaze fell to the person she

had ran into. Navi's eyes turned wide.

"Princess Zelda?" Navi gasped.

AN:End of chapter two. Thank you to the person who reviewed, I appreciate it. I will write another chapter soon... like tomorrow. :)


	3. The mysterious person revealed

The un-named person raised a eye brow. "Who's Princess Zelda?" The persons voice was undeniably male, if only a bit muffled by what he was wearing. 

"Um, you are." Navi stammered.

"I'm Sheik, not ... Princess Zelda."

Navi raised a eye brow. She was looking at a person who looked exactly like Sheik. Of course, since she was there when Sheik revealed that she was actually Princess Zelda in disguise, she associated the two together.

"You have blonde hair." Sheik said suddenly, his eyes wide.

"Yeah... so?" Navi said.

"You are the first person I have ever met that also has blonde hair."

"Really?" Navi began to question why the Great Fairy turned her into a Hylian, of course she wouldn't fit in with these people!

"Your not from here, are you?" He asked suddenly, while Navi was lost in thought.

"Uh,umm...you see...". Navi began, freaking out. She then hung her head low. "How did you figure it out?"

"By the way you dress." Sheik answered.

"Do my clothes really look that bad?" Navi looked down at her dress. It didn't look bad to her, but was a little dirty from when she fell to the ground.

"No, they look better than the ridiculous stuff everyone else here is wearing. But your boots are... well... unsightly."

Navi sweat dropped. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she heard a loud shriek.

"Sheiky, there you are!" The same girl who ordered a innocent man to his death called out, skipped joyfully down the side walk to towards Navi and Sheik.

The color drained from the young boy's face. "Oh no, not her." He mumbled, but then focused on Navi. If "she" saw him with this girl, she we surely excute her on the spot from jealousy. Sheik couldn't bare seeing the first person who slightly resembled him in his entire world die. "Say your my sister, okay?" He told Navi.

"We look nothing alike!" Navi protested. What she said was true, of course.

Like Sheik's counter part, he had dark, tanned skin, and crimson colored eyes. Not to mention that his shade of blonde hair was several shades darker than Navi's.

"Trust me, she will buy it." Sheik assured her.

The girl was fast approaching. Around her neck she wore several expensive, beautiful diamond and ruby necklaces, and dangly diamond ear rings. She looked completely ridiculous.

"I was looking for-"... The Princess said, but came to abrupt halt. She stiffened, and glared at Navi disdainfully.

Sheik walked over to her. "Princess Haruka, I would like you to meet my sister,uh..." Sheik stammered, for he didn't know Navi's name.

"Navi." Navi said.

"She just came from my remote village in the forest." Sheik told Princess Haruka.

"Oh, so that's were your from!"Princess Haruka said gleefully, clapping her hands once.

"So Princess Haruka..." Sheik started.

"Please, just call me "Haruka darling"." Haruka said, batting her eye lashes.

" "Haruka darling", I need to show Navi where I live." Sheik said, hinting that he had to leave..

"Oh, so she's coming to live with you ,eh? " She said to Sheik, then turned to Navi. "Your wearing very odd clothes,"Haruka said, then giggled,"this must be peasant fashion!"

Navi glared at Haruka, but said nothing. To be honest, she feared Haruka miss use of power.

"Any ways, Princess Haruka, it's getting late out." Sheik said, glancing at the darking sky for emphasis.

"Oh, your right." Princess Haruka said, looking up as well, sadly. "I should get going any ways."

"Good night". Sheik said.

"Good night, Sheiky." Princess Haruka said, walking towards the huge, white castle that loomed in the horizon.

Navi stood awkwardly, with one foot slightly excended farther than the other.

Princess Haruka, who was walkeing prim and properly, did not noticed Navi's foot when she walked past Navi, and tripped over Navi's it. She landed sprawled out on the ground, on her face.

"Princess Haruka!" Sheik said fearfully, lending a hand to the Princess.

Princess Haruka swatted the hand out of the way, and stood up. Her shirt was covered in dirt, as was her whole body. "You", She said, pointing a accusing finger at Navi,"are an idiot! I should hang you for that, but I won't because of my generosity. And never wear those ugly boots in my sight again!" And with that being said/screamed violently, the Princess left.

Navi was practically shaking, both from anger and fear. The anger being that this was the second(Or if you count Sheik's comment, third.) time someone insulted her boots. She was also afraid that the Princess Haruka would hang her.

Sheik noticed Navi's fear, and turned to her reassuringly. "Don't worry, she will forget about it tomorrow. Not only does she have a multiple personality disorder, extreme mood swings, anger issues, and lack of saneness, but she is also very forgetful."

Navi couldn't believe that a person like this was running a country! "You seem to dislike her." Navi said.

"She's obsessed with me! It really, really creepy. She stalks me as well." The boy shuddered at the thought.

Navi gave him a sypathtic look.

So, she thought. Is this the person she was supposed to meet? Surely it couldn't be! It also could not be the Sheik she knew back in her own world, because that Sheik was Zelda, and besides that, how would Zelda have gotten to Iris any ways?

"I'm so confused." Navi said out loud, to herself.

Sheik simply stared at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself...". Navi explained quickly.

"...Okay. So now that Princess Haruka is gone , where are you really from?" He asked her.

Should I tell him? Navi thought. "I'm from a alternate universe...". She began carefully.

"Alternate universe?" Sheik repeated.

"Yes, one day when I was heading to my home of the Kokiri forest, I met a Great fairy, who turned me into a Hylian, and then sent me here." Navi explained.

"Okay...". Sheik said, not sure on how he should reply to that. "By the way, what's a fairy?"

Navi looked suprised. "You don't know what a fairy is?"

Sheik shook his head.

"Well, there is many types of fairys. Like the great fairys who specialize in healing and magical spells,and the guardian fairys, who protect the Kokirians that there assigned to."

"What's a Kokirian?" Sheik asked.

"A kokirian is created by the Great Deku tree, and they appear to be children. However, they never age." Navi explained.

"Ah...". Sheik considered running away from her at this point. She must be crazy, like everyone else here, Sheik thought. For some reason,this disappointed him.

Sheik was told that he was found as a baby in the forest. Because of his red eyes, the villagers thought he was a demon, and abandoned the child. However, a old lady took him in, and raised him. This lady was notorious for her craziness, and was viewed as a outsider. But Sheik didn't think she was crazy, okay he did, he thought everyone here was crazy,(AN:And he's right!)but that's besides the point. He cared about her, because she cared about him. For awhile, Sheik was an outsider. That changed when he met Princess Haruka, who adored his blonde hair.(And tried to steal it on one occasion!) So, since he was in the Princess favor, he became envied by the villagers, and respected. Still, Sheik was lonely. He knew he didn't fit in with these people, and entertained the thought that he may of came from a different world. At night, he dreamt about another world, that world being Hyrule. But Sheik didn't know this. So, when he met Navi, he thought that she may be a person from the world he was meant to be in.

A silence stretched between the two, as each mused on their own thoughts.

"Take her with you." A voice whispered. Only Sheik heard it.

The red eyed boy's eyes turned to Navi. "Did you say something?"

Navi shook heard head. "No."

Odd, Sheik thought. Did he imagine it? No, he didn't think so. But what did it mean by "take her with you"? He looked at Navi again. "Do you have any where to stay?"

Navi looked nervously at the disappearing sun. She surely didn't want to stay outside alone tonight. "No."

"You can stay with me,"Sheik offered, then added," I'm sure Rhuma won't mind."

"Rhuma?" Navi repeated.

Sheik laughed. "Sorry, Rhuma is the woman who raised me."

"Oh." Navi said.

"Come on, before it get's dark. You don't want to be out here then." Sheik said, walking quickly down the street.

Navi followed.

AN:Hmm, so what did you think? Do you think I'm getting the characters right, or am I getting their personalty all wrong? Let me know so I can fix it.

Also let me know if I got any information wrong, or if there is any grammer mistake.

Thank you to all reviews, they're very much appreciated.


End file.
